My Unwanted Love
by thevampirediaries16
Summary: Mackenzie comes to London for work. She meets her idol, but is he really what everybody knows and loves? rated M for a reason. Not a Phan Fic.


I snuggled into the warm sheets, it was warm and comfy. except, I reached my hand and felt the rest of the bed, patting it lightly. I felt warm flesh under my hands, I opened my eyes and sat up in shock and looked down at the man beside me, I mean, I'm not slut!

I looked around the room, I couldn't explain it, I think we got into some kinky stuff and ruined his room. I slipped out of bed and put on my ripped panties and put on one of his shirts from off the floor. I snuck out of his room and walked through the halls to the kitchen.

I stalkerishly looked through all of his food. I found some Chinese in the fridge, I ate it and looked at the time. Five fucking a.m.!? I cringed at the thought of having to wait for him to wake up so he could call a cab or find my phone in all of that mess, nope, that won't happen.

I quietly turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels. I watched cartoon network for a couple hours and drank a lot of juice. I started to drift off again at around eight.

Dan's P.O.V.

I wiggled around in bed and just rolled around, what should I do today? My muscles were so sore, which was weird because I never do anything physical. Maybe I walked up the stairs yesterday, just kidding. I was too hungry to go back to sleep so I sat up and grabbed some boxers and my sweatpants and my danosaur shirt.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal, I had a slitting headache. I walked into the t.v. room and saw a woman on the couch, what the fuck!? Oh right, the bar, shit, I need to get her out of here before she comes.

I kneeled down in front of her and shook her. she waved her arm in front of my face and told me to go away. I shook her again and told her to get up, she said no then rolled over. I walked back over to the kitchen and got a cup of cold water, I walked back over and slowly poured it on her neck. she instantly sat up and wiped her neck, she looked at me confused at first then surprised. "Oh my god," she whispered, frozen in her spot. I stood up and put the cup in the sink, " you need to leave."

"No shit," she said as she stood up and walked over to me. "I need you to call me a cab, before Phil sees me." I looked at her confused, "how do you know about Phil?"

"You are obviously Dan Howell, so you must live with Phil Lester, duh. I don't need Phil to think I'm a slut too." She sat at the breakfast bar, and folded her arms. "What's your name?"

"Mackenzie."

I pulled out my phone and called her a taxi. "I need my shirt back please." She stood up and pulled the shirt over her head and handed it to me. Okay, I may not remember much from last night, but I do remember her amazing breasts. oh god, I looked away and took my shirt from her. "Oh don't be a baby, you did multiple things to these last night," she strutted off to my room.

I breathed through my nostrils loudly and ate my now soggy cereal.

Phil came out of his room and came to the kitchen, "Dan? It's ten a.m., what are you doing up so early?" I rolled my eyes and kept eating. Mackenzie came out of my bedroom in her jeans and tight tank top. She had a look of horror as she saw Phil, she tried to sneak out, but then Phil turned to see what I was staring at. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mackenzie," she looked away awkwardly.

Phil looked at me, then her, then back to me, then back to her. "Dan! Please tell me you did not sleep with her!" Phil worried.

"What? I can't get any hot girls?" I scoffed. Mackenzie blushed and took a step back. "No, it's not that...but she's our new roommate."

I remembered Phil said something like that the other day. "What's your last name?" I asked her. "Hemmings, but you can't be my new roommate's, this is your address." She showed me a paper and I nodded silently. She cleared her throat and said, "my taxi's here, I'm going to go get my stuff and be back." she basically ran down the stairs.

Kenzie's P.O.V.

I raced down the million stairs and got in my cab. Once I got to my freinds house I paid the cab driver and ran inside and told her everything. (Just and fyi, I couldn't stay there because her family was literally overflowing her house.)

"Oh my god, the Dan Howell!?"

"Yes," I covered my face with my hair. "Will you drive me back to the apartment please?" Shen nodded then giggled. I sighed then went to get my stuff.

Once it was all in her car we drove down to the apartment, "I'm going to help you with your stuff, I want to meet them!"

I rolled my eyes, today is going to be a long day.


End file.
